Kido Saori
Kido Saori is the reincarnation of Athena during the 20th Century and she is protected by the 88 Saints who fight for peace in the world. In the era of Omega 25 years after the battle against Hades, she is the foster mother of the new Pegasus Bronze Saint, Koga. Appearance Kido Saori has long purple hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white dress during her time as Kido Saori, before later changing to wear a more simple white, sleeveless robe. During the war against Pallas, Saori now wears a special ring on her right arm, which connects tthe two sisters to each other. Sanctuary Realizing her destiny As Kido Saori realized her destiny as the Goddess Athena, the Bronze Saints Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki dedicated themselves to defend her with their lifes, fighting several Silver Saints sent to claim her and return her to Sanctuary. Going to Sanctuary Later, she decides to travel to Sanctuary to meet the Grand Pope, accompanied by her Bronze Saints. However, the guide reveals himself as the Silver Saint Ptolemy and shoots Saori with a golden arrow only the Grand Pope can remove. While Mu and Kiki, later Tatsumi, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi and Ban watch over Athena, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun and Ikki challenge the seemingly invincible Gold Saints while trying to reach the Grand Pope. As the final hour passes, Seiya manages to retrieve the shield and rescues Athena. While she makes her way up to the Statue of Athena, she encounters the surviving Gold Saints who pledge their allegiance to her and revives Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun before death claimed them, finally arriving at the Statue of Athena, noticing Seiya defeat Saga, destroying his evil personality. As Saga prepared to kill Athena, his Gold Cloth abandoned him. However, still determined to rule the world, Saga kept launching at Athena, but when he reached her, it was revealed that he was aiming to repent for his sins by taking his own life at the hands of Athena's staff. As he died, he apologized to Seiya and Athena, with Athena having passed her first test as a Godess. After Saga's death, she apologized to Seiya for having put him and his friends through such pain in order to save her. Asgard After the bloody battle against the Gold Saints, Shido introduced himself and prepared to kill Athena. However, the timely arrival of Seiya and Shun saved her life and as they fought the God Warrior, the other Bronze Saints Shiryu, Hyoga and Ikki arrived as well, resulting in Shido fleeing. As they later arrived in Asgard, she witnessed Hilda wearing the Nibelungen Ring and accompanied by the 7 God Warriors. As Hilda had stopped praying and the ice was melting, Athena decided to pray in Hilda's stead in order to prevent the ice from melting. However, in spite of being a goddess, Seiya and the others learned that Athena would only be able to last half a day before all her Cosmo would be gone. As Athena reminded them of their bravery when they opposed the Gold Saints, the Bronze Saints made haste to remove the Nibelungen Ring while Athena burned her Cosmo and prevented the ice from melting. While the Bronze Saints fought the God Warriors, Athena slowly weakened as the hours passed away, with Freya praying for her to stay strong. After the Nibelungen was destroyed, Athena's Cosmo weakened, and the goddess collapsed. However, she was still alive as she stood up again and was relieved to see Seiya and the others again, but the reunion was cut short as a huge wave of water engulfed Athena and took her away. Poseidon When she woke up, she found herself captured by Poseidon in possession of Julian Solo's body, a man she knew from his birthday party where he tried to marry her but she refused. With Kido Saori becoming Athena, Julian stated it was just natural that he would become the God of the Sea. Hearing Poseidon threatening to drown the world, Athena decided to take all the water, being led to the Main Breadwinner by Poseidon. As she would take all the water inside the Main Breadwinner, Seiya and the other Bronze Saints would challenge the Marina Generals and destroy the Mammoth Pillars one by one, until finally reaching the Main Breadwinner. After a long battle, Seiya was able to enter the Main Breadwinner with the help of Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki and together, saving their goddess and after waking up, Athena sealed Poseidon once more. Hades Sanctuary As Athena's true enemy prepared to attack, Athena gave the Gold Saints the order to kill Seiya and his friends if they came near the Sanctuary, not wanting them to get involved and hurt during the Holy War as she loved them to much. As the former Gold Saints Saga, Shura and Camus ascended the Sanctuary, Athena remained at the Statue of Athena. After Shaka's death and the clash of the Athena Exclamation, Athena ordered Aioria, Mu and Miro to bring Saga, Shura and Camus to her, having read the message on the flower petals Shaka sent her earlier. Giving Saga the golden dagger he tried to kill her with while she was an infant, Athena tells the former Gemini to kill her, while pulling the dagger towards her throat, killing her. Inferno Later, as the Saints battle the Specters in the underworld, Athena and Shaka are seen both alive as they awoke to their 8th sense before they died, sending them to the underworld alive. Shortly after Hades had defeated Ikki, Athena and Shaka made their appearance and had a conversation with Hades until the goddess managed to repel the God of the Underworld from Shun. However, Hades attacked Athena and took her with him to Elysion. Elysion As the Gold Saints sacrificed themselves to destroy the Wall of Sorrows and allow the Bronze Saints to pass onward to save Athena, they arrived one by one in Elysion. As they learned that Athena was trapped in an urn that slowly drained her of blood, the Bronze Saints fought and defeated the twin gods Hypnos and Thanatos before making haste to save their goddess. As Hades made his appearance in his real body, Seiya managed to give Athena her own Cloth and she faced Hades. However, Hades overpowered her and almost killed her before Seiya jumped in between and directly wounded Hades for the first time. As Seiya was dying from Hades' sword that hit him in the heart, Athena gathered her Cosmo along with Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki's Cosmo and threw her staff at Hades, defeating the God of the Underworld at last, ending the Holy War for good. With Hades defeated, Athena and the Bronze Saints returned back to Earth, peace restored to their world once again. Omega Mars During the era of Omega, Athena and her Saints was greeted by the challenge of Mars and his Heavenly Kings. While Seiya fought Mars, the Legendary Saints Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki dealt with the Heavenly Kings, before Athena sealed them away with her Cosmo. As they fought, a strange meteor summoned by Medea struck the ground, hitting Mars and almost Seiya as well. As the darkness covered Mars, Athena used her own Cosmo to fight back against the meteor, while defending the two infants behind her. As the darkness overpowered her, it covered one of the infants, with Athena quickly using her own Cosmo to save the baby. With the other one taken by Mars, Athena raised the boy and named him Koga. 13 years later, Athena would watch as Shaina trained Koga to become a Saint. During one of their conversations on the beach, Mars attacked them again but Koga tried to stand in his way. Easily disposing of Koga, he then found himself challenged by Shaina, whom he almost killed while shattering her mask. As Koga equipped his Cloth and fought back with more strength than last time, he was still no match and Mars kidnapped Athena. The Twelve Temples Battle Athena made her appearance again as Koga and the other Bronze Saints had reached the planet of Mars and Koga was relieved to see her again. However, the Darkness in his body awakened the God of Darkness Abzu and he tried to kill Athena. With the Bronze Saints defeated, Seiya finally reappeared and defended his goddess once again, repelling Abzu from Koga. However, Abzu quickly departed with Athena and left the battlefield, with Koga in pursuit. Final battle As Abzu moved in to kill Athena, Koga attacked the god with everything he got, sworn to defend his goddess and foster mother to the end, almost ending up killed during the battle. After dealing with Koga, Abzu once again attacked Athena, but Koga stood up and once more burned his Cosmo. After a long battle, Koga pushed Athena down to Mars again while he fought Abzu. As he defeated the God of Darkness, Athena fell and was catched by Seiya as the world was cleansed of its darkness forever. Pallas A year after Abzu's defeat, Athena is seen wearing a special ring on her right arm which connects her to her younger sister Pallas, who grows as Athena's Cosmo weakens. After Genbu's death, Athena decides to go to Pallasvelda in order to defeat Pallas once and for all. Sending the Saints ahead, Athena arrives right after Subaru defeated Halimede, assuring the Saints that their sacrifices was not in vein, before accompanying them to the Gate of Time where she found Koga turned into stone while attacking the gate. As all the Saints gave their Cosmo to Koga, the gate was breached, and the Saints followed Athena inside. Vanaheim As they kept moving forward, Athena and the Saints found the path separating into four different paths. Splitting up into groups of four, Athena and the Gold Saints Seiya, Kiki, Harbinger and Fudo went for the path of Vanaheim. As they moved onward, they were eventually ambushed by Paradox who tried to kill Athena. However, Integra interfered and the two Gemini sisters fought each other in a violent battle. Gallia After Integra defeated Paradox, Athena used her Cosmo to heal Paradox's wounds before Gallia appeared, severly wounded Paradox and turned to Athena and the Gold Saints. While Seiya and the others launched their techniques at the Class 1-Pallasite without effect, Pallas interfered before Gallia could kill Seiya. After the conversation ended, Integra and Paradox challenged Gallia and attacked with a combined Another Dimension, allowing the other Saints to rendezvous with Athena and the Gold Saints. Hyperion As they moved onward while Koga and the Bronze Saints fought Gallia, the Gold Saints and Athena encountered Hyperion who easily deflected the Gold Saints' attacks with little to no effort. As Shiryu, Fudo and Kiki sends Seiya, Harbinger and Athena ahead, they stay to face Hyperion with everything they got. As they release the Athena Exclamation, Athena feels the huge energy and is saddened of losing the three Saints. Goddess vs Goddess As Athena, Seiya and Harbinger arrived at the throne room, they encountered Pallas, sitting on her throne. As Harbinger charged, Titan stepped between and the two fought in a violent battle, with Harbinger managing to destroy Titan's sword. As the two contestants ended their battle, Athena and Pallas engaged in a climatic battle between two Goddesses. As their battle reached their end, Athena reminded Pallas that she never stopped loving her in spite of prioritizing the humans existence than Pallas. About to finish her, Titan steps between and tries to kill Athena, but Seiya steps up and the two Gods' guardians collide in a fight that would finally rekindle the love between Athena and Pallas. Before they could truly combine their Cosmo and get rid of evil however, Europa stole their Cosmo and performed the Ourobos on Subaru, awakening the true master of the Pallasites: The God of Time, Saturn. Techniques One of Athena's greatest techniques is the ability to heal wounded humans with her Cosmo that is said to be the most gentle Cosmo ever felt. She feel sadness when her Saints die and try to revive them if possible. While Athena does not have a direct technique with a name like Koga's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, Athena can gather her Cosmo into her staff and attack her opponents with that Cosmo. Cloth Being a goddess, Athena has access to one of the 12 Kamuis, that only gods can wear. The Cloth features huge, golden wings that reaches Athena's heels, a fabric-like skirt going from her waist to her feet, a helmet and her shield. Athena also carries a golden staff. Gallery Tumblr_n126iq6YLw1t69yv1o9_1280.jpg Tumblr n125m88CTF1t69yv1o9 1280.jpg Saori guerre mars.jpg Tumblr n12wdgcMwu1s5p7cto7 500.gif Tumblr_n185of9UHD1s5p7cto9_r1_500.gif Tumblr n189y2cI9l1s5p7cto4 r1 500.gif 1150191 229018327252232 554526057 n.jpg 155936 original.jpg 1896742 796896323672100 1519643227 n.jpg Tumblr n1ikubkZec1s9gsu0o3 1280.png Ssssssssss.jpg Tumblr n125eiyAxV1t69yv1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n1f3i4D90G1s5p7cto3 500.png Tumblr n0p6ibaIZe1s5p7cto1 1280.png Category:Deities